A vida de Kishimoto
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Baseado em fatos reais! cuidado pq contem spoiler sobre naruto! Fala sobre a adolescencia conturbada de Kishimoto, ou pelo menos como eu acho que foi, pra ele crescer tão revoltado com o mundo.


Se você NÃO LEU o mangá 437 de Naruto e não deseja ver spoilers, NÃO LEIA essa fic, porque ela **contém spoilers.**

.

* * *

.

Fic feita exclusivamente para decarregar minha raiva no Kishimoto~ então, se você gosta dele, nem perca seu tempo em ler.

.

* * *

.

Era uma vez um adolescente japonês chamado Kishi-morto. Ele tinha 15 anos e morava na cidade Tomabomba com sua família.

Lá ele conhece uma garota de seios fartos chamada Tsunade, e por ela se apaixona perdidamente.

Depois de superar sua vergonha de falar com ela, ele finalmente consegue a convidar para sair, então eles vão juntos para um restaurante. Nesse restaurante, ele a pede em namoro, o que ela aceita prontamente. Kishi-morto não cabe em si de tanta felicidade, e todos os garotos de sua rua ficam com inveja dele, por ter uma namorada tão bonita. Tsunade tinha um irmão menor chamado Nawaki, que não gostava de Kishi-morto, e não perdia uma oportunidade de lhe morder a canela ou dar um soco em suas costas.

Algum tempo depois, Tsunade vê que aquele relacionamento não dará certo, então larga de Kishi-morto e começa a namorar Dan, e depois dele, namora Jiraiya.

Nosso herói caiu em uma profunda tristeza, mas uma garota muito ativa e alegre chamada Hinata, o consola, e os dois ficam profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Kishi-morto frequenta a escola como todos os garotos de sua idade, mas em sua escola existiam alguns meninos valentões que não gostavam do humor de cemitério dele, nem de seu jeito nerd. Todo dia na hora do almoço, eles lhe roubavam o dinheiro do lanche e batiam nele. O líder deles se chamava Sasuke, e sua gangue era formada por ele mais seu irmão Itachi e seus amigos Asuma, Minato, Kakashi e Hizashi. Todos eram muito machos e bonitos. Sua professora, Kurenai, achava que Kishi-morto era muito feio, e sempre o mandava sentar no canto da classe atrás da porta, pra impedir que a feiúra dele atrapalhasse o estudo das outras crianças. Pra piorar, Kurenai começou a namorar um dos valentões, Asuma, e fugiu com ele para a Guatemala.

Percebendo o jeito sou-nerd-não-nego-e-gosto-de-apanhar de Kishi-morto, Hinata se cansa dele e o troca pelo filho do jardineiro do vizinho. Esse belo rapaz pelo qual Hinata o trocou só tinha 5 dentes na boca, 7 dedos na mão esquerda, era vesgo e manco. E corava a cada palavra monossílaba dita. E era gago. E meio fanho.

Kishi-morto achou que não suportaria outra decepção amorosa, então se fechou num casulo de tristeza, e viveu em seu mundinho particular e limitado por 10 anos.

Agora com 25 anos, Kishi-morto era um adulto maduro e sem coração. Mesmo assim, a bela Shizune amoleceu seus sentimentos e eles namoraram por um tempo. Shizune também percebeu o quanto ele era palerma, e o largou para ficar com Nagato.

Kishi-morto estava cansado de mulheres que enjoavam dele em menos de 2 meses, então foi até um bordel e pagou para uma prostituta fingir ser namorada dele por tempo indeterminado. O nome dela era Uzumaki Kushina, e depois de 2 semanas, ela ficou tão estressada com ele que devolveu todo seu dinheiro e voltou para o bordel.

Alguns anos se passam e agora Kishi-morto virou um renomado mangaká. Aproveitando de sua recente fama, ele lança um mangá chamado "Naruto", para se vingar de todas as pessoas que fizeram mal à ele.

Tsunade, sua primeira namorada, é uma Sennin, Hokage de Konoha, mas seu passado é trágico. Kishi-morto se vinga das mordidas do irmão dela matando-o sem piedade no mangá, assim como o homem pelo qual Tsunade o trocou, Dan. Mata também Jiraiya, pois ele também namorou ela.

Sasuke, o líder da gangue dos valentões, foi caracterizado como um homossexual que vive correndo atrás de homens (primeiro seu irmão Itachi, que tem profundas olheiras e vários problemas mentais, depois Orochimaru e sua "cobra branca").

Se vingou de sua professora Kurenai e Asuma fazendo os dois como um casal muito apaixonado no mangá, e ela está grávida, mas Asuma morre numa missão e deixa Kurenai sozinha e cheia de dívidas de jogo. Minato e a prostituta Kushina morrem no começo da história, pra ele não precisar ficar falando deles depois. Hizashi vira empregado do irmão gêmeo e morre de um jeito bem tosco.

Kakashi, que arracou uns 4 ou 5 dentes de Kishi-morto no meio de tantas pancadas na hora do almoço, morreu com um prego enfiado no cérebro (e que entrou lá pelo olho).

Shizune vira capacho de Tsunade e só sabe falar 2 palavras: "Hai!" e "Uhm?", e Nagato TIRA A ALMA DELA (uma alma, por sinal, muito feia), mostrando ser realmente o vilão da história.

Mas para Hinata, Kishi-morto guardou a pior das vinganças. Ele nunca aceitou o fato dela o ter trocado por aquele filhote de Sméagol do filho do jardineiro do vizinho. Além de escrever ela no mangá como sendo uma menina extremamente tímida e covarde, faz ela se apaixonar pelo banana do personagem principal, que, não só ignora os sentimentos dela, como também mal sabe que ela existe.

Num mangá com 437 capítulos, somente no último Hinata teve coragem de se declarar para Naruto, e, como Kishi-morto queria uma vingança completa, ele faz Nagato matar a pobre coitada no momento seguinte, fazendo assim com que ela fosse para o outro mundo sem ao menos saber se seu sentimento era correspondido.

Não se sabe quais as outras pessoas da adolescência de Kishi-morto que ele ainda deseja se vingar de uma maneira fria e calculista, mas se você o conheceu nessa época da vida dele, cuidado! Você pode ser o próximo....

.

* * *

.

N/A:

Vocês devem ter notado que eu chamei o autor de Naruto (originalmente Kishimoto) de Kishi-morto, porque é assim que ele vai ficar (morto) depois que eu enfiar uma bala de fuzil na cabeça dele. Pelo nariz.

O motivo de eu ter perdido meu precioso tempo fazendo essa fic, foi principalmente por ele ter matado Hinata-sama no mangá 437. Enquanto eu lia tal capítulo, fiquei extremamente feliz quando ela finalmente se declarou para Naruto-kun, entrando em choque temporário quando ela disse: _**Porque, Naruto-kun...eu te amo.**_

O berro que eu dei fui suficiente pra minha mãe vir ver oq estava acontecendo comigo, achando que eu estava tendo uma síncope ou que alguém estava enfiando um palito debaixo da minha unha [?]. Hinata-sama sempre foi meu personagem favorito, e eu agüentei tudo oq falaram sobre ela (ela é uma tonta, tímida demais, insuportável com aqueles _Na-Naruto-kun_), pq nesse capítulo ela mostrou oq realmente é: forte e decidida, morrendo pelo homem que ama. E ela foi foda. Muito. Ninguém pode me convercer do contrário.

Alguns dizem que Hinata-sama não morreu, alguns dizem que Kakashi-sensei não morreu, alguns dizem que Elvis não morreu....não importa. Enquanto eu não ver ela andando e falando (e quem sabe beijando o Naruto), eu vou continuar achando que ela está morta.

Reviews? Se vc compartilha a dor da morte dela comigo, deixa um só pra eu saber ok?

**SUA MORTE NÃO SERÁ EM VÃO, HINATA-SAMAAA!!!!**

/choralitros.


End file.
